June Bride ~Anata Shika Mienai~
: performed by U-ka Saegusa in dB from episode 398 until 406. Lyrics English At a speed that no one can catch up to As I hurry along from day to day On the day I cut my hair I discovered an important treasure from a friend In my daily life where I can see no tomorrow I’m glad to have fallen in love with you I want these feelings to never ever change And their echoes to stop time I was once afraid to be together with you Even though people and their past can’t be changed I shall change myself and my dreams for the future I can see no one but you As the town darkens, sadness deepens In this gentle breeze, as always Believing in each other, we’ll stay together forever June Bride I'll be with you I am right here Dear God, are you watching over me? To think there can be something for someone like me as well Thank you for believing in me Wounds will invariably heal For you have chosen me Should anything happen, whatever it may be The current me can overcome it all Through the sad times and the painful times Please stay by my side, forever and ever I will no longer be held back by memories I can’t return to I see nothing but the future I want to become the right person for you Even though we may not always be on the best of terms Let’s stay in love with each other forever June Bride I'll be with you I see nothing but the future I want to become the right person for you Even though we may not always be on the best of terms Let’s stay in love with each other forever June Bride I'll be with you Rōmaji Dare ni mo oitsukenai SUPI-DO de Nichijou wo hashitte itara Kami wo kitta hi ni tomodachi yori Daiji na takaramono mitsuketa yo Ashita ga mienai mainichi ni Anata wo suki ni natte yokatta Zutto kawaranai kimochi de itai Hibikiau ima wo tomete Futari ni naru no ga kowakatta Hito to kako wa kaerarenai keredo Jibun no koto mirai no yume wa kaete yukeru Anata shika mienai Kureyuku machi setsunasa ga tsunoru Yawarakana kaze no naka zutto Shinjiainagara futari itsumademo JYU-N BURAIDO I'll be with you Watashi koko ni iru n' da yo Kamisama watashi no koto mieteru? Konna watashi ni mo nanika ga aru tte Shinjite kurete arigatou Kizu wa kanarazu naoru n' da yo Watashi wo erande kureta Nani ga attemo donna koto demo Norikoerareru yo ima nara Kanashii toki ya kurushii toki Itsumo itsumo zutto soba ni iyou ne Nido to kaerenai omoide ni mou shibararenai Mirai shika mienai Anata ni fusawashii hito ni naritai Tokidoki kirai ni nattemo Ai shite irareru futari de iyou ne JYU-N BURAIDO I'll be with you Mirai shika mienai Anata ni fusawashii hito ni naritai Tokidoki kirai ni nattemo Ai shite irareru futari de iyou ne JYU-N BURAIDO I'll be with you Kanji 誰にも追いつけないスピードで 日常を走っていたら 髪を切った日に 友達より 大事な宝物見つけたよ 明日が見えない毎日に あなたを好きになってよかった ずっと変わらない気持ちで いたい 響きあう 時（いま）を止めて 二人になるのが恐かった 他人(ひと)と過去は変えられないけれど 自分のこと　未来の夢は　変えてゆける あなたしか見えない 暮れゆく街　せつなさがつのる やわらかな風の中　ずっと 信じ合いながら　二人いつまでも ジューンブライド　I'll be with you 私　ここにいるんだよ 神様　私のこと　見えてる？ こんな私にも　何かがあるって 信じてくれてありがとう 傷は必ず　治るんだよと 私を選んでくれた 何があっても　どんなことでも 乗り越えられるよ　今なら 哀しい時や苦しい時 いつもいつも　ずっと　そばにいようね 二度と帰れない思い出に　もう縛られない 未来しか見えない あなたにふさわしい人になりたい ときどき嫌いになっても 愛していられる　二人でいようね ジューンブライド　I'll be with you 未来しか見えない あなたにふさわしい人になりたい ときどき嫌いになっても 愛していられる　二人でいようね ジューンブライド　I'll be with you Category:Ending Themes